The Golden Penguins
For the titular earrings featured in this episode, see The Golden Penguins (earrings). The Golden Penguins is the fourth episode of the first season of Sea Princesses. Synopsis Ester's conscience starts to play tricks on her when she keeps a pair of penguin shaped earrings she finds in the sand, knowing they more than likely belong to her friend, Isa. Plot After school ends one day, Ester finds a pair of golden penguin earrings in the sand and takes them home. Noting that they may belong to Isa, or her mother, the Penguin Queen, Ester decides to take them to Isa the next day. Though she expresses an interest in them, Ester puts them in a bowl and puts a lid on it, sating Spikey’s grumbles. Ester hears a laughing from within the bowl and believes it to be Spikey laughing at her, much to his confusion. That night, Ester is awoken by voices coming from the bowl, noting that deep down, she wants to keep them. She opens the lid and discovers that the earrings are talking. They dismiss it as being “just a dream” and tell Ester to go back to sleep. The next day, Ester takes the earrings with her to school. She runs into Polvina and Tubarina helping Isa find the earrings, which her mother lost when they met after school the day before. When Tubarina speculates that there could be a thief in the school, Ester becomes paranoid and leaves. The earrings speak again, confirming their suspicions about Ester. Ester then realises that it isn’t a dream and that the earrings can speak, to which they state that it isn’t the case, but rather her conscience talking to her. At school, Ester tries to play off the missing earrings as being not expensive, but Isa tells her that her grandmother gave them to her mother and that she was going to give them to her, thus they are very important to her family. Ester inadvertently disrupts the class while being confronted by the earrings, who are wondering why she hasn’t told Isa about them. The earrings continue taunting her after school and into the next morning, leading Ester to place them in her drawer, tasking Spikey to guard them. Much to her disbelief, they reappear to her the next morning after she runs into Polvina, Tubarina and Isa again, which leads her to wonder whether she is really a thief or not. Ester tries to lose the earrings again and direct Isa to them, but they reappear to her again after Isa is unable to find them, saying that she should take them back to the Penguin Queen herself. After school, Ester finally decides to take the earrings back to the Penguin Queen, who thanks her. She and Isa tell Ester that the earrings have been in their family for many years and that some of them say that they are magical; apparently, they can talk to some people, but neither the Penguin Queen nor Isa have heard them talk. Declining an offer for a reward, Ester leaves the Penguin Palace. Errors *There is an animation error at the 9:10 mark. As Isa swims off to look for the earrings, the left corner of the bottom stair is shown behind a plant. Once Ester begins to swim back inside, the corner is shown in front of the plant. *Even though the Penguin Palace is shown to be above water and on an iceberg, Ester can be seen swimming out of the palace at 11:26, as if she were in the water.